Felix and Delphox
by Shadestripe2626
Summary: Enjoy it or don’t your choice. A story between a male trainer and the common fennekin
1. Chapter 1: The Beginnings

"Hi! I'm Felix and I'm a trainer. In the beginning of my hobby of part-time job let's start at the age of nine. When I was nine I probably annoyed my mother for the start of my hobby/part-time job. On May 1st,my birthday. I was turning ten and my mom had said," I have a surprise for you."

She had gotten a blind fold out of the closet where all the party supplies are at.

"Um...where are we going?" I asked blindly tripping over bushes.

"It wouldn't be much of a surprise if I told you now would it?" she said while chuckling at how I was tripping.

"Well at least guide me or something!" I had said face planting the earth. "At this point it'll be dark by the time we get to the destination." I said grumbling.

She sighs and says, "Ok,fine. Come along." We arrive somewhere that smells...clean. Like the smell of a doctor's office or hospital. She takes off the blind fold and said, "Surprise Alex!"

Back then my original name was Alex. The first thing that came to mind when the blind fold was taken off was, BRIGHT LIGHT! "Ow,ah!" I was rubbing my eyes when I heard someone say,"Hey there Alex."

What? Who is that? I turn around. "Professor!" My surroundings were fading in. The professor smiled, "How have you been doing?" I took in my surroundings and started to realize where I was and after that I started talking like an auctioneer trying to sell something worth a million dollars. In a nutshell gibberish mode had been activated. "I'm doing great. I love gray jackets. People say I'm weird,am I weird? I don't think I'm weird. Boy,mom you know how to throw a party! Whoo!"

I ran outside and ran around the building at least two times until I came inside and was stopped by the professor "Oof."

"Careful there young one. There is much fragile things in here so I can't have you running around like a chicken with its head cut off, so I'm gonna have to ask you to calm down ok?"

"Ok."

"Are we good?"

"Yeah I think we're good."

"Good."

We started to walk towards a table with three pokeballs on it, "Your mom said that you have the responsibility to have a pokemon." When we got to the table the pokemon popped out of there pokeballs and then the professor started to tell me their names and types to me even though I had already picked fire in my mind because I loved to play with lighters and to start fires plus I thought fire was cool because it didn't have one shape that it has to take but that also made me angry when ever I tried to draw fire on paper.

"This is chespin, he's a grass type." Ok, he looks like he has blades for hands.

"This is fennekin, she's a fire type." Fire type bingo! I'm actually curious about what she can do. Can she just randomly generate fire or something? I'll find out.

"And last but not least is froakie he's a water type." Water huh? Could he water bend?

My mom and the professor were looking at me and I looked back. "What?" I said confused. My mom was the first one to speak, "Well? Which one are you going to choose?" I must have missed the professor say to choose one or something. "I'm thinking about it." In which I was just stalling and thinking about all the funny thing that could happen if I chose the others. Like with froakie I could call him Froggy and say his name like Big from Sonic but that would be mean. As for chespin I...I have nothing. Well time to announce, "I choose you-" I point my finger at fennekin, "Pika...er fennekin!" I'm watching to much Ash ketchup.

The professor looked at me and said, "Why do you want her?"

"Because fire is the coolest and I promised me that a fire type pokemon would be my first pokemon,right me?" I step to the side and looked where I was, "That's right. Thanks for keeping the promise you made me." I step back where I was and turned to my invisible partner, "No problem me!"

The professor made me look at him, "Are you sure you want her? There is no backing out after and no trading for another starter."

"She will have a trainer that would die for her." Me being my ten year old childish and stubborn self barely had experienced loads of pain that was yet to come but that's neither here nor there! Me and my mom go home. I'm really exhausted from the very best birthday ever and go upstairs. I let fennekin out of her pokeball, "Fennekin?" She says while cocking her head to the side. I say, "Hey fennekin! My name is Alex but I like to be called Felix." She smiles and nods her head, "Fennekin!"

I ask her, "Would you like to be called something different?"

She shakes her head no, "Fen fennekin."

"Ok. Would you like to listen to some music with me?"

She brightens up at this and looks at me while looking lively, "Fennekin!" She said with a smile across her face.

"Sweet! Well actually almost no one likes my playlist half the time so If you don't like what you're hearing then just say, 'Fen fen fennekin.' And if you want me to skip it then say, 'fennekin' Alright?"

"Fennekin" she says nodding.

With our communication tactics set we started listening to my playlist starting off on "ta-ku x atu long time no see /rewind remastered" and jumping in between new and old songs like: The Clash "Should I Stay Or Should I Go?" Then it would switch to something more up to date like "Mambo Number 5." About half way down the list I hear Fennekin say her name but it wasn't much of a surprise to me because it was a fan based song that could only be understood if you know who the person was which was good old Markiplier but the other songs were fine and she listened to all of them. We were arriving at the end of the playlist. I was singing along with the song that was currently playing which was Firestarter, " I'm the pain you tasted well intoxicated... "I hope my hand against my chest in an attempt to look fancy," I'm a firestarter -" I turn Fennekin's head so she looks me in the eyes, "Your a firestarter. Oh. Oh." The song had come to an end and I say to fennekin, "I'm gonna go take a shower so go ahead and make yourself comfortable. Oh and be a good girl and don't put your claws in my bed. Ok?"

"Fennekin." She said with a nod.

If something did happen to my bed and caused it to have a hole or scratch in it then both me and fennekin will be having a hard time. She'll most likely have to be elsewhere while I clean up my wet room. I get in the shower and tell my Alexa echo to play Banjo Tooie:Atlantis. Alexa then starts to play the smooth music of Atlantis. After I take my but most relaxing shower for the weekend. I put on my cyan blue robe and move myself to my bed. The bed seemed colder than usual. I got under my blankets and then the bed was suddenly warmer. I sit up and look for an explanation when I hear, "Fen fennekin!"

I look to my left and there she sat, a smiling fennekin. I say, " Alright, come here O flamey one!" While lifting her on to the corner of my bed."Now remember, absolutely no claws or both me and you will be wet."

"Fennekin." She says nodding.

With that being said we went to sleep or at least I Alex/Felix fell into a deep sleep.


	2. Chapter 2: The cake

It's been one year since I adopted fennekin. I wouldn't say earned because all Pokemon have feelings and aren't just consumables in video games. Besides even when I do play games I usually name my consumables like for instance I named an ice cream cone Jerry jr and in "Happy Wars" I would pick cleric which can make a wall and his name would be Trump Trambulem. Anyways, I have planned to cook the best blasted cake which I sadly won't be able to eat. I'll just cook my self pizza rolls cause it's hot and to me it's dessert so I see no reason not to! I'm in the kitchen whipping up some pancakes for me and fennekin with whipped cream and chocolate chips. I can tell we both loved the morning munch. Now I need to think for something to keep fennekin distracted from me.

"Idea!" I say loudly, "Hey fennekin how would you like it if you could do whatever you want?!"

"Fennekin?" She says in a questioning tone but is followed shortly after by a loud noise sounding from the living room.

"What was that?" I say absolutely confused.

Fennekin looks at me then stood up on her hind legs and did a weird kind of shrug then fell back on her front legs.

I chuckle, "Beats me too!"

We're both laughing when my mom walks in and says, "She can't do anything she wants! We have rules that the Hamiltons follow. Alex can I see you in the living room?"

"Alright." I hang my head low and see fennekin disappointed. I made a parakeet like tune to get her attention. She looks at me with her ears slightly higher until I winked then her ears shot straight up. She never really liked it when I got in trouble.

We walk into the living room and sit down, "Alex, you can't just decide things on your own. You need a real planner like me!"

"Really? So what do you have planned in your mind?" I get closer to my mom and whisper in her ear that it's fennekin's birthday... kinda.

My mom sits up and thinks until after awhile she looks at me and says, "I have nothing! What do you have if you have deciding to do things already, huh?

"Well first I was going to have you take her around town with my money and let her do what she wants while I stick around at home and fix a cake for her and don't worry dad will be right next to me helping me the entire time."

My mother was looking at me with worried eyes,"Are you sure you want to do this or have a cook like me do this?" She then nudges my ribs while saying, "You could spend more time with her."

I squint my eyes. She does cook well I should know. She has fed me for all of my life except for the occasional Maurchan Noodles that I would fix everyone. I was considering it until I had found my answer. I look up at my mom and say, "I'm going to cook for her while you take her to do something. Mom, trust me I won't let dad burn the house down. One of your water type pokemon will be next to me and him."

My mother says,"Are you sure about that?"

I tell her, "I have my reasons."

She leans forward and says, "Oh, please do tell!"

I sit up and say, "If you insist mother." in a deep voice. I clear my throat and start, "One, I want to cook for her. Two, why would I need to spend time with her while you cook it I've been bonding with her for a year now! That is if we went with your plan. Finally four, you and fennekin are both girls! I have no idea what you girls like! Well, I do know that fennekin surprisingly likes my music."

My mother sighs and says, "Well, you've got some points. I guess we'll roll with your plan."

I say, "Alrighty then!" while getting up. Me and my mom walk into the kitchen. She's in front and I'm in tow or behind when I suddenly realized that I had skipped number three and went to four so really I only had three reasons. As I walk into the kitchen I start to quote Striker from Burnout 3 takedown, "Hey guys, It's me Striker here and what's that I smell? That's the smell of mon- that's not the smell of money! That's the smell of the gas fumes from our racers this morning and listen there is a race that's taking in two, so get to it!"

Fennekin looks at me with question in her eyes. While my mom goes to grab the keys that we hang on the wall. You know,when you put a nail in a wall so you can hang something there. Yeah, we hang out keys right above or to the side of the refrigerator.

I turn to fennekin, "Hey fennekin, you're going to go with my mom and do what you like."

She smiles, "Fennekin!"

I give her some of my money and say a very old quote, "It's dangerous to travel alone. Here, take this."

When they were walking our and starting the car I make yet another quote, "It's better to burnout then to fade away."

I wait at the door for five minutes because my mom usually forgets something it being from her pocket book to the keys themselves. They left and operation came was a go...almost. "Dad! Yo dad! Dad?" After a minute or so later, "Aw,crap." I realized that he works from twelve in the afternoon to eleven thirty at night. I say to myself, "Well, there is no sense in making my mom do something she doesn't want to do for nothing. I can at least keep my promise of not burning the house down." I walk into the kitchen and call out, "Vaporeon, I acquire assistance!" I hear a pitter patter and then, "Vaporeon?"

"Hey there Vaporeon! I need you and five other, quickest to the kitchen wins just what I like nice and simple." And with that Vaporeon raced off to grab five of his friends. I wait for Vaporeon to get back with his friends. I put on a shirt that says kiss the chef but I scribbled out chef and wrote gamer. I start bringing the bowls and mixers as I call them, out when Vaporeon returned and someone asks me, "What are you doing?" but the strange thing is I didn't hear it. I turn around and see Vaporeon with Sylveon and Espeon. I think to myself well,three out of six isn't bad and Sylveon's arm things will certainly help and Espeon can do levitation I think.

I announce, "Alright team. We're all under the operation of cake. Vaporeon," he steps forward, "you will make sure that the house doesn't burn down." He says his name attentively. "Sylveon," she sits up, "your arm things will do greatly in this. I need you to get the ingredients and also to slap Vaporeon if he falls asleep so Vaporeon stay awake and we won't have to do that." Vaporeon and Sylveon look at each other and Sylveon smiles and says, "Sylveon."

"Last and certainly not least is Espeon,"

I'm here to help!

"Is that you Espeon?"

Yes,why?

"Well,perfect! You'll be my translator and uh...can you levitate things?" The picture of a meeseeks saying, "Can do!" came to mind.

I hope that sums things up for you Alex.

"Ok then, Espeon you will catch anything in your levitation field before it hits the floor. Alright team! Let's go!" No one moved except me. I finished grabbing all the bowls out for cooking. I start to read the ingredients in my head , Two cups of flour,a table spoon of vanilla, one cup of sugar, Two eggs and three cups of milk. Seems easy enough. I hear Espeon speak but not in the telepathic form but instead in their Pokemon language. Sylveon was getting all the ingredients that I had read but how did she know? A thought was but into my mind saying, "I can read minds too."

"Well, that's nice now isn't it." When really I was saying can't think personal information, music or any youtubers! This is just terrible.

Seems pretty funny to me! Espeon telepathically giggled. Let's see what you have on your mind because of you think it I shall see it. I mumble under my breath with a slight smile, "Then get ready for some comedy." So I started to thought of a line from Jeff Dunham. I remember getting out the car today. What happen? He slammed my stick in the door and now I have a sore stick! Peanut did you apologize? No! Why? Because I couldn't, I couldn't breath!I have my face hidden from Espeon so she couldn't see me stifling a laugh.

Forty five minutes later we're all waiting for the cake to come out of the oven. I see Vaporeon sleeping and Sylveon trying over to him. I walk over to Sylveon as she raises her arms. I tap her on her shoulder and she looks at me with confusion. I send amessage to Espeon, "Hey Espeon tell Sylveon that Vaporeon can sleep for now." After my mental message was quote unquote sent, Espeon speaks to Sylveon in there own native language. Sylveon nods at me in acknowledgement. She starts to walk away when I say, "Oh, no you don't." and pick her up off the ground and bring her into a hug. I put Sylveon down and pick up Espeon and do the same thing. I put Espeon down down and tell them, "I love you gals. Thank you for helping me out. I owe you each a favor make sure you tell Vaporeon when he wakes up."

The stove made a couple of beeps signaling that it was done. "Ah, it's ready! I'll handle it now." I take the cake out and set it on the counter. I start to put the icing on after waiting a minute a minute or two. I wrote in blue letters, 'Happy somewhat birthday from: Felix, Sylveon, Espeon and Vaporeon.' I had also drawn our heads in a cheery cartoon format at the corner of the cake.

"Perfect! Hey Espeon, Sylveon, how does this look?"

Sylveon says she likes it. I think it looks nice.

"Thanks, from both of you again but I have to say that sadly we can't eat the cake." Both Espeon and Sylveon were looking at me with disbelief. "Unless you want to burn your mouth off then be my guess because I taste tested a little and I caught my mouth on fire even though I can withstand Moore's extra hot chili. If you don't believe me then here, you try some." I took a sliver out of the side and covered it up with icing. I give the slivers to Sylveon and Espeon and with a little gesture to the sink they ran up and started drinking pints of water out of the faucet.

"That's certainly not lady like." I say with a smile.

The message I received back was only two words long saying, "Shut up!"

"I told you that it was hot. What did you expect?" Then I got a brilliant idea and said, "Sylveon, use flamethrower!" I had started laughing until Sylveon actually spit out fire. "Ahhh! Vaporeon!" Vaporeon woke up and saw the situation, sorta.

One moment there was chaos and the next it was silent. I was the first one to break the silence, "Sorry Sylveon and Espeon." I make a quote from TF2, "The burning sensation I feel, it is shame." After my sentence, it was silent once again until I hear snickering from Sylveon. Espeon started to giggle telepathically. I turn to Vaporeon and see him looking equally as confused as I was. I started to chuckle lightly and gave Vaporeon slight nudge with my elbow to join in. I start to slide out of my fake laugh and into my real laugh. After five minutes I make a quote from Fallout four as Codsworth, "I trust everyone is still alive."

Yes, everyone is alive and we forgive you.

"Ok, that's good! Would you help me clean up? "I asked.

I'm in.

"Vapor!"

"Sylve!"

"I'm taking that as a yes."

All of us start to clean up. Sylveon was helping putting up clean dishes near the floor. Vaporeon is washing the dishes and Espeon is levitating me around while I was in my meditation stance so that I can put up the clean dishes that are high up instead of dirtying the counters with my feet. I was finishing putting up the last dish when the door opens. I whisper to Espeon, "Please don't drop me!" I turn around slowly and saw who it was. There was Fennekin and me mum. I float to them and stop in front of them and say, "Experience tranquility." Espeon releases her levitation slowly so gravity can get a hold of me. I get on my feet and kneel down to Fennekin. She was wearing a top hat and dressed in a dress. She was holding another top hat in her mouth and I asked, "Is that for me?" She nods her head. "Why, thank you!" I say as I twirled the top hat on the end of my index finger, "I always had a little skill with bowler hats and fedora hats." I put on the top hat and flicked the tip of it so my face showed, "I don't see why this should be any different."

I made my way down into my room which is in the basement. I turn on blue tooth on the kindle and speaker and start to listen to video game music that you can't fine on the Alexa echo and practice my hat tricks with my top hat which noticeably had a purple stripe around the base of the cylinder. I'm down fifteen tracks when Fennekin comes down in to my room. I was leaned up against the wall while the theme of Lord Fawful played which was a jazzy tune. Fennekin hadn't noticed me get so I added snapping to the jazz and lifted my head slightly. Basically, I looked like one of those shady guys at night that want something with you. Fennekin managed to then off the Bluetooth speaker by booping it with her nose. I toss my top hat onto her head from a far so she could see where I was.

*Toss*

I missed by a mile and hit her tail. "Sorry, Fennekin! So, what's up?"

She just tugs at my pants for me to follow her.

"Ok, I'm coming."

We walk upstairs and apparently it's dark outside. We go into the living room where my mother sat.

"Oh, does mom want me?"

*Nods*

"Alright, go chill somewhere. I shouldn't be in trouble so you can relax."

she smiles, "Fennekin!"

She walks away and I sit down next to my mother, "So, what's up?"

"Alex, where is the cake?" she asks in a low voice.

Quote coming at you listen up, "Now if I told you that I'm afraid I would have to kill you," I smiled, "with laughter of course!"

"Alex. Where is it?"

"Don't worry about it it's in the oven."

" Alright good. Where's your father? We're about to sing."

"Oh,um...Espeon!" She walks into the room.

Yes?

"Hey, um...could you tell mom about, you know." I finished the sentence in my mind, about father not being here?

Espeon nodded. Mom's eyes started to widen and the first thing I said was, "Sorry."

she returns my sorry with, "I'm so proud of you but you need to be supervised when doing these things."

I say slowly, "Um...ok. I'm going to get Fennekin, you get the cake."

With that being said I walked around the house to find her and she isn't inside. I move with more purpose in each step to the front of the house to make sure no one is trying to quote unquote catch her. I look left and right, no one. I run back inside and go to the back yard. I call her name, "Fennekin!?"

Moments later, she hops out of the forest. "Fennekin?"

Relief washed over me. "Please,give me a sign when you go out."

"Kin fin."

I pick her up and but her, "Come 's go inside."

I put her in the chair at the table and await for mother to come in the dining room with the cake. I had already put candles on there which would light up when blown out, with the help of Espeon. I found out that Fennekin is eleven years of age. I was surprised no one picked her. Her birthday is was on February the first so I made a side note on the cake saying, "P.s. Sorry if we were late."

Mom was in the room, the cake was in front of Fennekin and we started to sing for her. We finished singing and Fennekin blew out the candles looking as happy as ever when she started to turn white, a bright light had flashed and I had to look away before I went blind. The light disappeared and no longer say a Fennekin but a Braixen instead. One by one the candles lit themselves. One, I was stunned. Two, I tried to reboot . Three, servos offline. Four, kicking up back up servos. Five, six and seven, observing situation. Eight, processing. Nine, thinking of what to say. The and eleven out at the same time, reset complete. She looked at me, "Braixen?" I hear my mother whisper what I am guessing to herself, "She evolved." I blink a few times, " Y-you look amazing! " I wanted to say beautiful but that would be weird. A thought was put in my head saying, "Or would it?" I look to Espeon who wore a smile on her face. I thought to her one thing which was a serious, "DON'T."


End file.
